Living in the Dark
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: Alternate take on The Riddler's rise to villainy. Penguin only expected a typical, bleak day in Gotham City with just him in his former boss's nightclub. What he didn't expect was a bloody Edward Nygma stumbling in while carrying a body bag, his expression completely consumed with guilt. R&R please? COMPLETE
1. Snapped

It all began innocently enough…Edward Nygma was busy doing his forensic work and minding his own business. He loved his job despite the hateful or annoyed glares his coworkers gave him, after all, he had grown used to it.

Part of him though wished that he had more friends who respected his intelligence, but he felt fine on his own. What a shame that not many people enjoyed riddles as much as he did…who didn't love a good mystery?

Edward took his folders and decided to store them in one of the cabinets before he accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" He apologized.

His heart stopped upon seeing who it was: Kristen Kringle, his long-time crush. Everyone at the GCPD was aware of how much he liked her to the point where everyone teased him about it. She was the only person who was nice to him anyways, what else was there not to like?

"No, it's fine, Ed." She reassured him.

"Um…I have a heart that never beats, I have a home, but I never sleep. I can take a man's house and build another's. And I love to play games with my many brothers. I am a king among fools. Who am I?" Edward asked nervously, blushing.

"Again with the riddles?" Kristen groaned in annoyance.

 _Damnit, Nygma! You ruined the moment!_ Edward thought in disappointment.

"The answer is a King of Hearts in a deck of cards." He told her as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah, that's nice…" Kristen muttered, walking off from him.

"Wait!" Edward called out while blocking her path.

"What now, Ed?" She sighed in annoyance.

Something overcame him, he wasn't sure what, but he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into an embrace.

"Be my girlfriend…" He whispered seductively.

Kristen's eyes widened in shock, this was nothing like the socially awkward forensic scientist everyone at the police station knew. She thought that the poem was a nice gesture from him, but she only saw him as a friend, nothing else.

What happened next caught her completely off guard: he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the forensics room, locking the door behind them.

 _Oh god, what's gone into him?_ She thought in worry.

"Don't be scared, there's no one really watching us." Edward reassured her, noticing the fear in her eyes. "Did you know that a coyote can hear a mouse under a foot of snow? Talk about fascinating!"

Kristen sighed in relief, seeing that he was back to his normal self. On the other hand, the scientist was unaware of how he was acting towards his crush earlier. To him, this was just an ordinary interaction on a normal day at work.

"Ed, why did you lock us in the forensics room?" She asked him.

"I did? Huh, weird…" Edward answered with a confused expression.

"You honestly caught me by surprise when you grabbed me. It was like you became a completely different person."

"A different person? Come on, Miss Kringle! It's just boring, old me."

"Seriously, you're acting a bit strange. Stranger than usual." Kristen commented.

Edward took a deep breath and pushed his glasses up, keeping his annoyance in check. Typical, every time they're together, she finds him weird and ignores him.

Overcome by that odd feeling once again, he kissed her passionately. Kristen gasped, her heart jumping into her throat. He was acting weird again, but she didn't expect this.

 _Finally…_ He thought.

Kristen was finally his, no one else could have her, but him. He loved every moment they crossed paths, how smart she was, and most importantly, how she was kind to him when no one else was.

Nothing mattered, not Bullock's sarcastic comments or the other cops laughing at him for his crush, all that mattered was that they were together.

"Slow down." She told him while pulling away from him.

Edward gave her a confused look as he asked, "Why?"

"I just…can't do this." Kristen answered, shaking her head.

"But I love you…" Edward said, his voice barely audible.

"Ed, I'm sorry." Kristen apologized while noticing the disappointment in his face and her expression changed. "Why would I go out like someone like you?"

He didn't know how to react; he knew that a riddle or a fun fact could save him from this pain now. Edward's expression darkened as he moved away from her and towards his equipment, his hand settling on a scalpel.

"Why?" He grumbled.

"Ed, what are you doing? Put the scalpel down, you're going to get yourself fired!" Kristen commanded in fear.

Her protests weren't enough to make him stop, his heart was broken enough as it was. The scalpel was clutched tightly in his hand as his body shook furiously in anger.

He stood there, shaking with the scalpel pointed outward. Kristen had no idea what was wrong with him and ran towards him, only to walk into the sharp object. Edward shoved her onto the examination table and went into a stabbing frenzy.

The sounds of the scalpel slicing into her flesh were deafening. With every stab, his face twisted into a maniacal smile as if he were enjoying killing the woman he thought was his soulmate. She had broken his heart, rejected him, that was why she absolutely had to die.

Once he was finished, Edward gasped and dropped the scalpel upon seeing what he had done: his clothes were covered in blood, Kristen's blood. His love interest's body was lying on the examination table with stab wounds all over, her lifeless face staring right at him.

"Oh no…what have I done?" Edward muttered to himself. "Kristen…I'm so sorry…I-I didn't mean to…"

Tears rushed down his face as he tried to think about what to do. This was his first kill; what was he to do? Only one thing popped into his head: hide the body.

Edward stumbled to the sink and immediately began washing his hands and cleaning the scalpel. He wiped some sweat off his forehead as he watched the blood rush down the drain.

His clothes were still bloody, but he didn't have time to clean it. Now, it was time to hide the body. He picked up Kristen's body and immediately sealed her inside of an empty body bag before slinging it over his shoulder. Before he left, he unlocked the door to the forensic room as if he was never there.

Edward made a run for the emergency exit with Kristen's body bag in tow and stepped into the unforgiving streets of Gotham City. All that was on his mind was hiding the body, but he thought about what his fate could be if anyone in the GCPD found out: he could be sent to Arkham Asylum or worse.

 _I'm not crazy! I didn't mean for it to happen…oh, please forgive me, Miss Kringle!_ He thought.

In a panic, Edward ran as far as he could from the police station, knowing that as far as he was concerned, his job in forensics was officially over.

He pushed past various civilians who yelled at him to watch where he was going, but he couldn't care less; all that mattered was getting away with the murder.

Edward stumbled into a familiar looking building: Fish Mooney's old lounge. The only differences were the décor and that the crime boss was missing.

And there was when he crossed paths with HIM again: The Penguin, Oswald Cobblepot…


	2. The Beginning of an Alliance

The GCPD was busy as usual, but everyone working weren't aware of the tragedy that occurred earlier. Bullock and Gordon entered the building after having recently solved a crime involving The Scarecrow.

"Let's just hope he stays in Arkham THIS time!" Bullock scoffed in annoyance.

"How about we see what Nygma has to say about the victims?" Gordon suggested his partner.

"Good idea, can't wait to see what riddle or fact the nerd has for us…" Bullock nodded.

The two went over to the forensics lab and noticed that one of the workers were missing. Gordon examined the hallway they were standing in, raising an eyebrow.

"Wasn't there a Kristen Kringle who hangs around here?"

"Yeah, this isn't right...normally, Nygma would be following her around like some lovesick puppy, but I don't see her."

Gordon, feeling suspicious, knocked on the door to the lab urgently. There was no response met which was not at all like Edward. The detective shot a confused look at Bullock who rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

"Nygma! Quit fooling around in there and tell us what you know about the victims!" His partner commanded before throwing the door open.

Once the two entered the lab, their eyes widened in surprise: the examination table was splattered with blood, one of the body bags had disappeared, and a scalpel was on the floor. The bodies of Scarecrow's victims were left untouched.

"Who could've done this? Where's Nygma or Kringle?" Gordon asked in fear.

"I don't know, Jim, but I think a murder has taken place here…" Bullock answered grimly.

One minute later, everyone in town was all over this murder mystery as whispers went all around town: some say that a corrupt cop was involved, others say that an escapee from Arkham did it, either of the mob groups were involved, or that some random psycho snuck in and killed both Edward and Kristen, hiding the bodies somewhere outside of town.

 **Meanwhile…**

Penguin's fingers gently glided along the piano keys as he sat on stage. Business had been quiet today and he enjoyed it, he was never a fan of Gotham's night life. It was just another bleak, boring day in Gotham City which meant he could practice piano for a bit.

His bodyguard, Butch, had left the TV that was near the bar on, the sounds of Gotham News playing over Penguin's piano.

"I'm here live at the GCPD Headquarters where we believe that a murder has taken place. Detectives Harvey Bullock and James Gordon found the forensic lab a mess after bloodshed that occurred. The killer hasn't been caught yet. I'm Vicki Vale, signing off." The reporter explained.

Penguin raised an eyebrow while listening to the story. He shook his head in disapproval and continued playing on the piano. Just another day in Gotham City…

Suddenly, Butch gestured him to come off stage, the dark-haired man limped down and sighed in annoyance.

"What is it, Butch? Can't you see I was busy?" Penguin groaned.

Before Butch could speak up, the bloody figure of Edward Nygma ran past the bodyguard, carrying a body bag. His facial expression read guilty and tears were running down his cheeks. Penguin let out a sharp breath to keep himself in check.

"Oh, it's you…" He grumbled.

"I-I stay with y-you all the day, b-but not at night. W-what am I?" Edward stammered.

"Why are you hiding here of all places?!" Penguin demanded.

"The answer is y-your s-shadow." He said while shaking.

"Again with the riddles, I see." Penguin commented.

"It was an accident! I-I didn't mean to kill her, I loved her!" Edward sobbed.

"Wait, wait, wait! Slow down! Who's her?"

"Kristen Kringle…I…she…"

"Yes, what about Kristen Kringle?!"

"I-I…killed her! B-But she was my soulmate! I loved her from the moment we first met!" Edward cried.

"The first time you have murdered someone, I assume?" Penguin questioned.

Edward nodded meekly and took his glasses off, wiping off his tears. The night club owner felt a slight tug of sympathy for him, but he had no idea why. The scientist was a nuisance to him.

 _Ngyma's not ready to face a world of crime, he sees this as an accident. Maybe…no, I don't think I should teach him…_ Penguin thought.

"Help me…" Edward whimpered in desperation. "D-did you k-know t-that in the UK, it's ill-illegal to e-eat m-mince p-pies on Christmas D-day?"

Penguin raised an eyebrow at him and sighed in annoyance, "Well, you're welcome to stay with me and my mom if you want, but she CAN'T learn that you killed someone!"

The former forensic scientist gasped in surprise as he placed the body bag down on the bar before immediately hugging his new friend.

"Thank you." He whispered to him.

"Get off of me…" Penguin grumbled.

Edward apologized and backed up against the bar while Penguin dusted off his jacket and gave him a glare. This was going to be a long teaching session…


	3. Unlikely Friendship

**At the docks of Gotham City…**

Penguin felt a twinge of impatience inside. Before they decided to head home, Edward suggested that they hide Kristen's body in case the GCPD were on the hunt for the body.

"Go on now, say your goodbyes to her or whatever." He groaned while shaking his head with a disgruntled expression

Edward picked up the body bag, carrying it towards the edge of the dock. He stroked Kristen's cheek as tears began to form in his eyes since he knew that this was all his fault.

"I'm sorry…" The scientist apologized as he kissed her on the forehead.

Penguin gestured him to drop it while Edward tried not to cry and dropped the body bag into the water as they both watched it sink into the depths. The crime lord thought it was a hint of cruel irony, remembering when Gordon shot him.

"Lesson Number One of being a criminal: ALWAYS get rid of the body. You don't want the GCPD to know what you've been up to." Penguin explained, limping off. "Come on, Nygma. Let's go home."

Edward took off his glasses for a minute to wipe his tears away before trailing after the only person he trusted in this world. The past was behind him and he had to look forward to his new life…

* * *

 **Sometime later, at the Cobblepot Residence…**

"No riddles or facts! This is my mother we're talking about!" Penguin hissed in frustration.

"Got it. No riddles, no facts." Edward nodded, giving his friend an awkward smile.

"Stay here and DON'T come out until I call you over." He commanded while gesturing to the doorway.

Penguin limped over to the living room where his mother was sewing. Once she saw him, she immediately stopped and hugged her son.

"Oh, my precious boy! It's so good to see you again!" Gertrude greeted.

"Hi, mother…" Penguin smiled, his eyes quickly averting to where Edward was standing. "Anyways, I brought a friend over and he'll be staying here for a while."

"A friend? Oswald, tell me about him!" His mother gasped happily.

The crime lord gestured his friend to come over and Edward almost stumbled upon stopping beside him.

"This is Edward Nygma, he was a forensic scientist for the GCPD. I saved him from an…accident." Penguin explained.

He dreaded lying to his mother, but she couldn't know that his new friend had murdered the love of his life and ran into his night club while covered in blood.

"Pleasure to meet you." Edward grinned at the older woman.

"I'm so proud of you, Oswald!" Gertrude exclaimed as she pinched her son's cheek and examined the scientist. "You poor thing…what happened to your clothes?"

Edward gasped in fear and turned to Penguin who gestured him to think of something to say. A believable excuse could save him from being found out.

"Uh…I split red paint on myself, I think…" He shrugged.

Penguin face palmed in annoyance, it was not how he planned on having him answer at all! Was red paint the only excuse the idiot had on his mind?

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us if you want, Edward. Any friend of my son is welcome here! I could fix up your clothes or give you some new ones." Gertrude smiled warmly at Edward.

"Thanks!" Edward smiled.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to let go of the past after all…

* * *

Unfortunately, once night fell, he suffered from terrible nightmares of him killing Kristen and enjoying every minute of it. The nightmare was sensory overload as if he were reliving the events: the sounds of the scalpel blade against her flesh, the overwhelming smell of blood, etc.

Edward woke up panting in fear, finding himself in his new home. He sighed and put his glasses on as he got up from the makeshift bed he set up on the couch and made his way to one of the rooms, slowly creaking the door open.

"Mr. Penguin?" He asked, hoping that his friend heard him.

Penguin woke up and groaned upon seeing him, grumbling, "What do you want, Nygma?"

"Um, I-I had a nightmare and I was wondering—" Edward began nervously.

"Are you some little kid? No adult would ask this and not to mention how awkward it would be if you had to stay in MY bed because of some stupid nightmare?!" Penguin snarled at him.

Edward tried to comment, but he shook his head and just decided that he was going to stay in his friend's room. He took off his glasses before placing them on the nightstand and climbing into bed.

"Remember, keep to yourself and don't you DARE try to make your way to my side of the bed." Penguin hissed at him.

"Got it. Sorry for waking you up." Edward apologized.

As the scientist tried to get sleep, he mentally recorded every small movement and twitch his friend did as he slept. Oddly enough, Edward felt like he depended on him unlike everyone else he met who were rude to him and didn't respect his intellect.

Penguin didn't want anything to do with him since he worked alone. After all, who needed friends in a place like Gotham? As much as he didn't want to admit it, deep down, he was glad to have him as a friend. He could use more friends instead of enemies anyways.

They were both outcasts and criminals, so was it only natural that they found each other? Only time would tell…


	4. Hatred

**The following day…**

Gordon almost fell asleep at his desk until Bullock slammed a large pile of files which made the younger detective jump in fear.

"Look at all this, Jim!" He exclaimed. "Lots of evidence! One of our photographers caught a picture of Oswald Cobblepot at the Gotham Docks. Our feathered friend is probably behind all this!"

"What about the blood in the forensics lab?" Gordon asked.

"We ran some tests on the blood and indeed, Kristen Kringle was murdered." Bullock answered with a disappointed sigh upon dropping the news.

"Talk about an unfortunate situation…"

"Tell me about it, Jim! It means work for us to investigate who murdered Miss Kringle."

"Bullock, have you noticed that Nygma didn't turn up for work?" Gordon pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe he found out about the murder and is unfortunately finding something to make a good noose with at his apartment." Bullock shrugged.

"Bullock, don't say things like that!" Gordon scolded in shock.

"Sorry, I'm just saying!" His partner apologized.

This was going to be challenging compared to the Scarecrow incident…but they were unaware of who murdered their coworker and what exactly happened that day. The two detectives didn't know why this person did something so terrible.

 **Meanwhile, at Penguin's night club…**

Penguin and Edward sat together in the middle of the lounge as a violinist played on stage. The crime lord lazily swished his wine glass around in boredom while his friend watched him, recording every movement the glass made.

"Did you know that the Titanic was the first ship to use a SOS signal?" Edward asked his friend with a grin.

Penguin sighed in annoyance and glared at him, why does he even bother? He's only putting up with the idiot because they're friends. At least he wasn't sobbing on him or hugging him today…

The former scientist was in a good mood today as if the event didn't occur. He was going to get some new clothes after giving his friend's mother his measurements. Finally, no more bloody clothes and that meant no way for the GCPD to track him.

"Tell me, Nygma. Do you have any enemies?" Penguin questioned him.

"Well, not many people like me if that counts." His friend answered with a shrug.

"I mean, is there anyone you TRULY hate?"

"Why are you even asking me this?"

"Lesson Number Two: always know your enemies, especially in Gotham. Everyone wants to hurt you in this city both mentally and psychically. You don't know who to trust here." Penguin explained bitterly.

"But can I trust you?" Edward asked with a worried expression.

"Of course! You're my…friend." His friend answered while smiling.

 _Did I seriously just say that?_ He thought with a groan.

"Anyways, back on topic, who do you have the most burning hatred for?"

Edward thought for a bit: there were only a few people he found annoying at the GCPD which were Bullock, this one officer who had a horrible habit of chewing his nails, and the people who picked on him, but no one he really hated…except for one.

"Officer Tom Doughtery. He was Kristen's abusive ex-boyfriend and I've seen him harass her a lot while I worked. He picked on me for my crush on her before…you know."

"The ex-boyfriend of your dead lover, huh? Excellent place to start!" Penguin nodded upon hearing this.

"I guess." Edward shrugged.

While killing Kristen was purely accidental in his eyes, he knew that killing Officer Doughtery will definitely be on purpose. Kristen is dead, how was that going to stop him from killing her ex? Edward never thought like this, it was a scary way to think, but part of him was ready for the other part of his new life: becoming a criminal.

Penguin knew that his friend had a lot to learn from him when it came to being a criminal mastermind in Gotham City, a place filled with heathens, corrupt cops, psychos, and gangsters. Oddly enough, he enjoyed spending time with him and loved his friend's company despite how much he annoyed him with all those riddles and facts.

 _Could we possibly be partners in crime?_ He thought.


	5. Riddle Me This

"Ugh, what's taking him so long?!" Penguin groaned impatiently while checking the time.

He and his mother sat in the living room, waiting for Edward who was busy getting dressed in his new outfit. It had been several minutes now and he hadn't even come out yet.

"Please be patient with your friend, Oswald. I worked on this outfit all day, you know." Gertrude reassured her son.

"I know, mother…" He sighed in boredom.

After what felt like an eternity, Edward finally stepped out dressed in a white shirt with a green jacket over it, a green tie, and dark purple gloves.

"Aw, you look so handsome!" Gertrude exclaimed happily.

"Thanks." He nodded before turning to Penguin. "So, how do I look?"

Penguin found himself lost for words as he stared at his friend's new outfit, his face slightly turning red. He felt odd looking at him, but he had to remind himself that they were friends and nothing else.

"You look…great." He muttered under his breath.

Edward smiled at him and immediately gave his friend a hug. Penguin groaned to himself and felt awkward, but he surprisingly hugged him back before gesturing him to walk to one of the rooms with him.

"So, Mr. Penguin, what's the occasion?" Edward asked with a grin.

"Quit the formalities, Nygma. Just call me Oswald or just Penguin." Penguin answered while pulling out something from the closet. "There's something I want you to have."

"You can just call me Edward…no need to use a last name basis." His friend grumbled to himself.

Penguin immediately handed him a cane and looked away while crossing his arms.

"What-"

"Before my father…left, he wanted me to have this, but since I was a disappointment in his eyes, he just gave it to my mother who threw it into this closet once he left us. I want you to have it because…you're my friend."

"I really appreciate it, Oswald." Edward smiled at him.

"Glad you do. Now, time to go after Officer Doughtery!" Penguin nodded.

* * *

 **Sometime later…**

The sky of Gotham City was cloudy as usual, but storm clouds rolled over and thunder rumbled as the two criminals walked together to Officer Doughtery's apartment building. Edward felt slightly nervous: what if the plan was to fail? Had people found out that it was him who killed Kristen?

"Lesson Number Three: Nothing, not even this god-awful weather, can stop you from doing crime." Penguin told him while limping inside the building and pressing the elevator button. "After you."

Edward nodded and stepped inside the elevator before pressing the button that had the number of the floor Officer Doughtery lived on.

As the elevator went up, he looked at his cane and smiled to himself: Penguin had always fascinated him from the moment they met at the GCPD. Whenever he was near him or thought of him, the former scientist would get excited.

The elevator soon stopped and he stepped off into the floor, wandering around for Officer Doughtery's door. Soon, he found it, pulling out a small pin he found and used it to pick the door.

Inside the apartment, Officer Doughtery was drinking some Jack Daniels and reviewing the casework on the murder of his ex-girlfriend. He and Kristen broke it off on a pretty sour note, but he still loved her. Who was the creep who killed her though?

He heard the sounds of the door creaking open and shrugged it off, assuming it was just the wind. Before he could continue working, a figure stood over him while holding a wire across his neck.

Officer Doughtery turned around and gasped, "Nygma?! I thought you were dead!"

"Edward Nygma IS dead! Call me…The Riddler!" Edward yelled before immediately strangling him with the wire.

Once Officer Doughtery stopped breathing, Edward immediately began writing a suicide note copying the officer's penmanship and placed near his body before running out of the apartment and heading for the elevator. He immediately went to the lobby where Penguin was waiting.

"So, how did it go?" He asked casually while limping towards the door with him.

"The maker doesn't want it, the buyer doesn't use it, and the owner doesn't know it. What is it?" Edward replied.

"Now's not a good time for riddles."

"The answer is a coffin. And yes, things went well. He's definitely dead, I strangled him hard."

"Excellent. The note says that he killed Kristen Kringle, right?"

"Yes, I also came up with a new name. You're the Penguin and I'm the Riddler."

Edward stepped outside and held out his hand, feeling the rain fall onto his glove. Suddenly, he saw that an umbrella was over him and noticing that Penguin was holding it for him while standing by his friend. The two began to walk down the streets together to head back home.

"Hey, Penguin?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, Edward?" Penguin replied.

"Do you want to be partners in crime? Since we're friends and all that."

"Sure, why not?"

Thus, a permanent partnership was born…


	6. A Match Made in Hell

**A day or two later…**

The GCPD were in Officer Doughtery's apartment, investigating the murder that occurred. Photographers swarmed the body and took pictures of the corpse and suicide note. Gordon and Bullock were busy examining the crime scene.

"There was security footage of Cobblepot in the lobby, so he's still a likely suspect for this crime." Bullock pointed out.

"But if he did strangle him, it seems very unlike him. Penguin seems more like the kind of guy to leave a bit of a mess." Gordon added with a confused expression.

"Maybe he's being cleaner with his murders?" Bullock shrugged.

Gordon shook his head before continuing the investigation.

* * *

 **That night, at Penguin's night club…**

Edward sat next to Penguin who was playing piano on stage. He tried not to rest his arm on the keys, knowing that his friend would get mad at him if he did, so he just sat still and recorded every movement that was made and key that was played.

Once he was done, the former scientist applauded him and commented, "You play beautifully."

"Thanks. My mother taught me how to play, you know. I always enjoyed music since it calms me. It's like an escape from this cold, dark reality we live in." Penguin smiled slightly.

"Did you know that squirrels forget where they hide half of their nuts? Cool, right?" Edward asked with a grin.

Penguin ignored him and just ran his fingers across the piano keys. He had grown used to it, but part of him oddly liked his riddles and facts since it kept him from getting bored. Edward was the only person he considered a friend and he hoped to keep it that way, even if he had...feelings for him that he denied constantly.

 _This guy's going to be the death of me…_ He thought with a sigh.

Edward noticed his distracted expression and gave his friend's hand a light squeeze, causing him to jump in surprise and his face to turn red.

"You seem a bit lost there. Something wrong, Penguin?" He asked him.

Penguin gulped nervously upon seeing him hold his hand, feeling as if he was receiving shock therapy at Arkham Asylum. His heartbeat quickened as he quickly locked eyes with his friend. Why did he feel this way around him?

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking." He answered nervously.

"Thinking, huh? About what?"

"None of your business!"

"Come on, you're safe here! We're friends." Edward reassured him.

"Well, you see, there's this…person that I like." Penguin began while scratching the back of his head.

Edward's heart sank, he's seeing someone else, isn't he? He turned away and grumbled, "Who is this other person?"

"What's wrong? You're not taking it the wrong way, are you?"

"WHO IS IT?!"

 _He's the clingy and jealous type, good to know…_ Penguin thought in confusion.

"Anyways, this person…they're smart and…I don't know." He shrugged.

"Maybe I was wrong to trust you…" Edward grumbled.

"No, no, no! You're mistaken!"

"Am I?"

Penguin groaned, knowing this was going to be harder than he thought. Impulsively, he grabbed Edward's hand and put it over his heart.

Edward felt his face turn red upon feeling his friend's heartbeat, his excitement increasing as he recorded each beat. His jealousy faded away while he stared at him.

"People think I'm heartless…"

"You're not, you had the heart to take me under your wing, both literally and figuratively."

Penguin cursed to himself on how he managed to fall hard for him in what felt like a rather short span of time. From the moment he took in the former scientist, he was deep down crazy for him even if he acted like he didn't care for him.

"What is mine, but only you can have?" Edward asked him quietly.

"Uh…" Penguin answered.

"Do you give up? Want me to give you another one?"

"No, I don't give up. Just…give me the answer."

"Wait, before I give you the answer, I have something to confess: you fixed me. I appreciate it a lot, you're the only person I ever trusted and…oh god, do you want me to say it?! This partnership we have is great…and awesome as if we're becoming MORE than just friends, I don't feel alone anymore." Edward explained.

"Give me the answer!" Penguin demanded in annoyance.

"I'll give you the answer IF you do this one little dare for me."

"And that is?"

"I dare you to kiss me."

Penguin raised an eyebrow at this: he had to be speaking in riddles, but then again, he had feelings for Edward and he sometimes had fantasies of kissing him. He never thought about making those daydreams come true, especially not on a day like this.

"You win…" He groaned.

"I'm waiting!" Edward exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

Penguin rolled his eyes and scooted close to him, the awkward feelings completely flooding him.

"You seem nervous, Penguin. Never kissed anyone before?"

"Yeah, no one. At least, you got to kiss Miss Kringle before…you know. I don't even know really how to kiss…"

"First, close your eyes." Edward commanded while his friend did as he was told. "Next, lean in."

Penguin nodded and followed the directions, mentally counting to himself from three before he kissed him. Edward pulled him close as the kiss grew in intensity while the two collapsed onto the floor from the chair that was in front of the piano.

Soon, the two pulled away and sat up as they nervously stared away from each other.

"Whoa!" Edward yelled in surprise before clearing his throat. "Um, the answer's my heart if you're still curious."

"I'm more surprised by you for choosing me…I-I know I'm not the best-looking person in Gotham compared to people like Harvey Dent…Fish Mooney or other people would always point out how pale I am or how my nose is crooked…" Penguin began, feeling insecure.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just…I was always picked on for how I look, no man or woman would go for someone like me."

"You look fine to me." Edward told him.

Inside, he dreaded saying this and badly want to say that he looked handsome to him, but after that intense make out session, maybe it was safer to save the flirting for later.

"Sounds like what my mother would say." Penguin laughed in a bitter tone.

The scientist turned criminal felt sympathy towards his friend: sure, he wasn't the best looking, but he related with Penguin's issue since he was picked on a lot himself.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was picked on too. Everyone poked fun of how smart I was and how I enjoyed telling facts and riddles."

"Really?"

"Really. You're not ugly at all."

Penguin smiled at his friend and rested his head on his shoulder, snuggling against him. Edward wrapped an arm around him while holding him close to him. They both wanted this moment to last forever and hoped that they would have more moments like this during their partnership.


	7. Tensions

**Six months later…**

Many things had occurred in Gotham since that fateful day: other villains rose to power, the GCPD had to put the two murder investigations on hold to try and stop a mob war and investigate a corrupt doctor at Arkham Asylum who was running experiments on the patients because some court of masked wearing fiends were telling him to, Penguin's mother was sadly killed during the mob war, and various other things.

Ever since his mother died, Penguin fell into a period of self-loathing and buried himself in plots to get revenge, shutting out everyone, including Edward who felt concerned for him. The two felt distanced from each other and it wasn't helping improve anything.

One day, Edward just couldn't take it anymore and stormed into Penguin's office, much to the other's annoyance.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?!" The crime lord groaned while standing up from his seat.

"Sorry, I wanted to know if you're fine…" Edward muttered, hanging his head in shame.

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but I don't need YOU constantly trying to get in my business!"

"I understand that you want to be alone. Believe me, I know what you're going through."

"But for you, it was your little girlfriend, not someone you've known and trusted your entire life! It hurts more when it's your family!" Penguin snapped.

"You know, FOR A FACT, that I was suffering so much from Kristen's death!" Edward pointed out.

"Enough about damn Kristen Kringle! You have no respect for my personal boundaries! Whatever you do, just…DON'T talk to me! Don't even look at me!"

Edward felt his temper flare up before stepping out of the room and taking a deep breath, pushing his glasses up.

 _Poor guy, I wonder how I can cheer him up or at least not annoy him. Come on, think, Nygma, think!_ He thought.

He waited at the office door for several minutes to give his friend some space. Before he stepped in, the door slammed open and Penguin shot him a glare while limping past him.

 _I should talk to him…_ Edward thought as he followed after him.

He followed him to the nearby table and sat across from him. Penguin shot him a dirty look while Edward began to fidget with his cane which was leaned against his chair.

"What?!" Penguin demanded.

"Look, I just wanted to…apologize for everything. I didn't mean to get up in your personal space while you're going through a tough time. I'm truly sorry, you're probably not listening to me right now, but I hope you can forgive me." Edward explained while observing his friend's expression.

Penguin was silent, watching him continue to mess around with the cane. He felt the same tug of sympathy he felt when Edward showed up at his club begging for help after Kristen was murdered.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For pushing you away during a rough period of time like this. My emotions got the best of me and I didn't mean to insult Kristen the way I did earlier. I know she meant a lot to you…honestly, I have to say thank you for talking to me."

"You're welcome then." Edward shrugged before grinning. "Has anyone mentioned that you're kind of cute when you're being a grump?"

"…Cute?" Penguin asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah, you're cute. Penguins are cute, aren't they?"

"Since when were you this charming?"

"I don't know, it's just…happens." Edward pointed out.

"Why don't we start over?" Penguin suggested before holding out his hand. "I'm Oswald Cobblepot."

Edward laughed and shook his friend's hand while saying, "Pleasure to meet you, Oswald. I'm Edward. Edward Nygma."

The two locked eyes for a split second before awkwardly stopping their handshake and looking away from each other.

"So…" Penguin began while clearing his throat to break the silence. "Do you have a favorite color or anything?"

 _That's seriously the best you can think of?_ He thought in disappointment.

"In fact, I do. My favorite color is green! I would say that dark purple is my second favorite color." Edward nodded in response.

 _My eyes are green, he probably said that to hit on me…_ Penguin thought.

"Huh, really? I have to say violet's my favorite, but more on the lighter side. As for second favorite, black or light blue."

"Now, my turn to ask a question: do you want me to dare you to kiss me again?"

"Let me guess: you're going to give me a riddle and tease me about the answer?" Penguin guessed.

"Oh, you're too good at this!" Edward grinned. "Why did carbon marry hydrogen?"

"I'm not good with these science nerd things…"

"I can give you an easier one like what part of a fish weighs the most."

"That one's too easy."

"Come on! Accept a few challenges every once in a while!" Edward teased him.

"You win again…" Penguin sighed in defeat while shaking his head and getting up from his seat.

He was almost to his room when Edward blocked his path and smirked at him, "Wait. You're forgetting one last thing before I can let you go."

"Right…the kiss."

Remembering last time, he closed his eyes and leaned in towards Edward, aware of the somewhat embarrassing height difference between them before immediately kissing him. Penguin pulled away from him and began to walk past him.

 _Well, that was…short._ Edward thought.

"The answer is that they bonded so well." He explained while following close behind.

"Ha, ha, that's too funny…" Penguin muttered sarcastically.

"Did you know that if you lift a kangaroo's tail off the ground, it can't hop? Fascinating, right?" Edward asked him with a smile.

"Right." Penguin answered while nodding before quickly hugging him. "Thank you…for being there for me."

"Hey, don't mention it." Edward smiled as he held him close.


	8. Evil Love

**The following morning…**

Gordon and Bullock were busy investigating the murders that occurred while the GCPD was busy trying to handle the mob war that occurred: members of the Falcone and Maroni clans were poisoned, an assistant to Fish Mooney's group was drowned, Officer McCauley was found with his head bashed in with an iron fire poker, and Theo Galavan was blown up while Tabitha Galavan went missing.

"Man, there's so much to solve! Even if that war happened six months ago, we have to investigate all this!" Bullock groaned while sorting through the paper work.

"I hate to go back to an older case, but we still have to investigate Kristen Kringle's murder even if the investigation is put on hold." Gordon sighed. "I managed to talk the forensics team into scanning the scalpel for fingerprints. Honestly, I sort of wish Nygma was here."

"When did you think the results will come in?"

"In three hours."

"Ah, yes, the dreaded waiting game…" Bullock nodded.

"I'll let you know who's behind this once I get them." Gordon told him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Is this really necessary?" Penguin asked with a groan while Edward began adjusting his hair.

"It doesn't hurt to go to a night club that isn't your own." Edward answered in a reassuring tone. "Besides, it'll be fun. We hadn't had some time together since six months ago!"

"I guess." He shrugged.

His friend immediately handed him his umbrella and the two were soon off for their date together.

The two criminals arrived at The Sirens Club and entered: the nightclub was busy with activity which included everyone crowding around the bar and grabbing drinks or socializing in various corners of the club.

As the duo walked to the seats farthest way from everyone, there were whispers coming from the other patrons.

"That guy walks like a penguin."

"Check out the nerd next to him!"

"He's the Penguin! The most feared criminal in Gotham!"

"Who's his new boy toy?"

They just ignored the comments and shot glares at whoever stared at them before taking their seats.

"Kind of boring here, am I right?" Edward questioned his friend.

"Yes, it's boring. I was never a fan of Gotham's nightlife, it's ironic since I have a club." Penguin replied while looking around at his surroundings.

"Well then! I guess we're just going to have to make things interesting back here!"

"And how will we do that?"

Edward put his phone on the table and turned the volume high as music blared from it. He got up and held out his hand to Penguin.

"Shall we?" He asked him.

"Uh…" Penguin answered while giving him a confused look.

"May I have this dance?"

"What?"

Edward immediately pulled him up and tried to put his arm around his waist, but Penguin stumbled back nervously.

"No, I don't dance." He protested. "I've actually never danced before."

"If you taught me how to be a criminal, I can teach you how to be a dancer." Edward suggested while placing his arm around his waist.

Penguin nervously grabbed his hand and the two began to dance to the music.

"You're too close." He commented.

"That's the point, my feathered friend." Edward pointed out as he spun him around. "What three words are said too much, but not enough?"

"Do I have to kiss you to get the answer?"

"If you want to."

Once the song was nearing it's end, Edward cleared his throat and told him, "I love you. The answer is I love you."

Penguin was at lost for words as he was taken back by the confession. He had no idea how to respond, but he had to suck it up and respond.

"…I love you too." He said before kissing him.

It was a perfect moment and nothing was going to ruin it…

* * *

 **Back at the GCPD…**

Gordon looked over the results and shook his head in disbelief. He thought the forensics team were pulling some ridiculous prank or bullying Edward again. Bullock came in and noticed his partner's distraught.

"Something wrong, Jim?" He asked.

"It's the results from the scan. You won't believe who murdered Kristen Kringle…" Gordon answered.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Edward Nygma…"


	9. Behind Bars

"This is a joke, isn't it, Jim?" Bullock asked in concern.

"I'm afraid not. The forensics team were just as shocked. This is probably why he's been missing work…he's trying to cover up his tracks!" Gordon answered.

"He did a pretty bad job at that since he didn't think about cleaning the fingerprints off the murder weapon. The question that remains is where is he now?" Bullock pointed out.

"Let's check his apartment and interrogate him, there's probably more to the story than we know." Gordon suggested. "Maybe we could also find out what Oswald Cobblepot is doing."

Later, the two burst into the apartment with their guns out. It wasn't the best idea to do this to their coworker, but since he was a murderer, it was required.

"GCPD!" The younger detective called out.

"Nygma, you don't have to hide! We know what you did, and we just want to ask you a couple of questions." Bullock yelled as they walked around.

The two began to search the apartment, but they couldn't find their suspect and instead found a drawer filled with love poems for Kristen. It was a shame that she wasn't able to read them now…

"Creepy…" Gordon commented, shutting the drawer shut.

"Tell me about it!" Bullock nodded while investigating a nearby journal. "Nothing on our fine feathered friend here though…"

"They probably don't know each other."

"Oh, but I'd hate to imagine what would happen if they did…"

The two left the apartment, feeling ashamed about not finding any evidence with the poems being the only trace of any red flags for the suspect.

"What if this really IS just a huge prank?" Bullock questioned before getting into the police car.

"It can't be…the fingerprints were really his." Gordon muttered as he shook his head.

Suddenly, Bullock pulled out his walkie talkie upon hearing the officer on the other end call his name.

"What?!" He demanded in annoyance before his eyes widened upon hearing the report. "Whoa, Cobblepot was seen at the Sirens nightclub earlier?! Some guy in a green suit was with him too? Got it, we'll hunt them down!"

"He's got a new companion? Whatever happened to Butch?" Gordon asked with a confused expression.

"Probably sent him back to the mob, don't care if it was Maroni, Falcone, or even Mooney! This new guy's probably his boyfriend or just a friend." Bullock answered while scoffing.

The duo then drove off to wherever the two criminals were in hopes of arresting them for all the people they've hurt.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Penguin and Edward were on their way back home when the latter cleared his throat to break the awkward silence.

"Hey, Penguin?" Edward asked his friend.

"Yeah? Something on your mind? Or do you have a riddle or fact for me?" Penguin answered.

"I was just wondering…will you…be my boyfriend? I mean, we pretty much confessed our feelings for each other earlier and we've known each other for a long while…"

Penguin froze in surprise; he knew that this was coming…and he wished for this moment to happen. Together, they were going to leave their two important losses behind them and focus on each other as long as Gotham City is left standing.

"Absolutely." He smiled at him.

Edward grinned as he began kissing him passionately. Penguin tried hard to not smile, but couldn't help himself. This moment was a dream come true…

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Edward squealed happily in between kisses.

 _The Penguin and the Riddler…not a bad alliance if I do say so…_ Penguin thought.

Unknown to them, a police car was driving towards their location.

"Almost to the Sirens club...and we'll catch our bird and his new compadre!" Bullock declared.

Suddenly, Gordon spotted a familiar figure making out with a man in green on the sidewalk before taping his partner on the shoulder.

"THERE!" He screamed.

Bullock immediately hit the breaks and the car screeched to a halt in front of the criminals which made them jump in fear.

"Oh no…" Edward muttered upon realizing that the car came from the GCPD.

He backed up far from Penguin who reassured him that he was going to handle the situation. They watched Gordon and Bullock step out of the car while glaring at them.

"Gentlemen! So good to see you both!" Penguin grinned at them.

"We know that you're working with a man in a green suit and that you two are possibly behind majority of the murders six months ago! We also want to know where Edward Nygma is and if you're hiding him." Gordon explained.

"Edward Nygma? I'm sorry, I don't know who he is. I also don't know a man in a green suit…" Penguin lied. "Come on, you two trust me on this, don't you?"

"Hell no!" Bullock scoffed.

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" The criminal taunted them.

Edward's heart broke upon seeing his new boyfriend get interrogated and he knew that he had to do something even if it was going to risk his actions getting exposed. He took a deep breath and pushed his glasses up before running over to the two detectives.

"NO! STOP RIGHT THERE!" He screamed at them.

"Nygma?!" The two gasped in unison.

"Not anymore, call me The Riddler." Edward corrected the cops.

"You were the man in the green suit?" Gordon asked in shock.

"And you and the Penguin were making out in the middle of the street!" Bullock added.

"Look, I can explain—"

"You've explained enough." Bullock grumbled before handcuffing him. "Edward Nygma, you're under arrest for the murder of Kristen Kringle."

"And Oswald Cobblepot, you're under arrest for hiding a murderer." Gordon told Penguin before arresting him.

The two were then led into the police car and the detectives drove them off to Arkham Asylum…


End file.
